


A Man Undone, Under The Moonlight

by queen_aisha



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_aisha/pseuds/queen_aisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty/fluffy werewolf AU, hopefully three parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Undone, Under The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Marina, I'm sorry this is late but i hope you will like this!

There is a legend about werewolves. Not one about how to kill them or how they are transformed or how they hunt. No, this legend is about how love can help them. It is said that if someone who truly loved and trusted the werewolf called it by its name, it would turn back to a human. For without love, we all can be monsters.

-

To the west, towering mountains rose from the ground. To the east, a thick forest went on for miles. And right in the middle, on both sides of a river, was a small town. Life was good in this small town; every morning the residents would wake to the smell of the baker’s fresh breads, the sound of multiple roosters, and the feeling of the sun peeking through their windows. Children would run to school while their fathers went to work and later the bar, and their mothers cleaned the house and later talked gossip over a cup of tea.

Every morning, a young lady would walk from the baker’s house to the farm on the outskirts of the town and back again, with a basket full of eggs, milk, and butter. From the moment she turned onto the main street, a boy would appear at her side and they would chat all the way back to her father’s shop. The boy was several inches taller than she was, with brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. His lips played a boyish smirk whenever the girl laughed, and that she did often. She too, had brown hair, perhaps a few shades lighter than the boy but still brown. She had chocolate coloured eyes, seemingly filled with kindness and love. It was clear how the two of them felt for each other and the whole relationship amused the older inhabitants.

Yes, James Barnes and Clara Oswald were wonderful together so of course, something had to go wrong.

//

“No, I’m not joking! That’s really what happened!” James, also known as Bucky, threw out his arm in a wild gesture in an attempt to convince Clara that his story was true but her laugh rang through the town square as she shook her head. She spotted Mr. Harrison coming around the corner towards them and waved.

“Good morning, Mr Harrison. Any luck with the hunt?” The old man had a shotgun over his shoulder and looked frustrated and tired.

“Ayy, still no luck, sweet Clara. That vicious wolf took another of Higgins’ sheep. Poor man’s almost all out,” the man said before running a hand down his face and sighed. “But you kids go have your fun, I’ll get the beast eventually.”

“I know you will, best of luck,” Clara smiled and walked on. Bucky had grown silent and was only brought back when Clara spoke again.

“What were we talking about? Oh yes! No, I refuse to believe Steve did that. I know he is stubborn but even he has to realize that it would never have worked,” she smiled broadly. James looked at her with that smirk of his and shrugged.

“Whatever you want to believe, doll,” he replied and came to a stop in front of the baker’s shop. Suddenly he seemed nervous as if he suddenly remembered something. “Erm by the way, my folks wanted me to ask if you might want to join us for dinner sometime soon?” Bucky trained his eyes at the ground and awkwardly scratched his neck. Clara was clearly amused by the nervous demeanour.

“If I say yes, can I have the basket back?” Bucky looked confused for a moment before looking down and realizing that he had been carrying Clara’s basket for her. He peered up at her.

“Yes?” he tried.

“Then yes, I will join your folks for dinner.” Clara beamed at him and took the basket. James’ smile matched her own and he leaned down to plant a kiss on her cheek.

“See you around, Oswald.”

“Don’t cause too much trouble, Barnes” Clara replied before entering the shop.

Her mother was rushing behind the counter and based on the smells coming from the back room, her father was well underway with the orders of the day. Her mother gave her a knowing look before taking the basket from her and going to the back to help her Mr. Oswald. Their daughter picked up where the mother had left off; cleaning the counter, arranging the assortments and sweeping the floors. By the time the first customer walked through the door, Clara was all done and behind the register.

//

The days passed like they always had and before she knew it the day for the dinner with James’ family had arrived. Clara was anxious, there was no need to lie but when Bucky appeared at their door with that smirk of his, she couldn’t help but relax just a little. She called out that she would be leaving before taking Bucky’s arm and closing the door.

The Barnes family had built their house a little higher up the hill than the rest of the families. Their property was big with the forest behind the house, climbing towards the mountain peaks. The house itself was big, Elizabethan built like the rest if the village but bigger and fancier. Bucky joked the whole way but Clara knew he was as nervous as she was. Before they reached the gate, Bucky gave a general warning about how his mother could be a bit much.

“She is… very intense and very protective over us.” Clara had laughed it off then but if only she realized how right he was.

//

Bucky came from a big family with two brothers and two sisters and an additional brother in Steve, whose own parents had passed. Clara had met them all before and got along with everyone but was especially fond of Steve, who was also Bucky’s best friend from their childhood. He smiled broadly at her when Bucky tugged her into the dining room where all the children were seated but with no adults in sight.

“Well, you know almost everyone. My sisters, Angie and Louisa and my brothers Tim and Daniel. And of course you know Steve, the jerk.” Steve grimaced back and made Clara giggle before a stern voice caught everyone’s attention.

“Not necessary, James.” A woman stood in the doorway and regarded Clara like she was a smudge on her wineglass that she wanted to wipe off. James didn’t notice but on the contrary placed a hand on Clara’s back and walked over to the woman.

“Ma, this is Clara! Remember I told you about her?” Clara put on a brave smile even though she felt cold on the inside. She curtsied and put her hand out.

“Pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” Mrs Barnes cocked her head, narrowed her eyes at Clara before letting her eyes fall to the outstretched hand. Clara felt a lump form in her stomach, she felt everyone’s eyes on her, felt her smile faltering. Finally Bucky’s mother sighed and put her hand in Clara’s. There wasn’t a handshake, her hand was just limp in Clara’s before she fixed her eyes somewhere behind her and walked straight past the younger girl. Bucky had been standing there, hands in his pockets and let out a breath, he was clearly nervous so Clara sent him what she hoped was a beaming smile.

They got seated and waited for Bucky’s father to arrive, but the silence was horrible. Bucky’s sibling stole a few glances at Clara before Steve complained about having to take out the trash because _someone_ forgot because they were too busy daydreaming about their girlfriend. That started off a banter and Clara found herself laughing along and commenting, slowly becoming more and more comfortable. From time to time she would look over at Mrs. Barnes at the head of the table and she would still have the same look on her face, like she was disgusted with Clara. The poor girl tried to ignore it the best she could, she knew this meant a lot to Bucky; but everyone liked Clara and it greatly annoyed her when someone didn’t. Nonetheless she sucked it up, smiled and ignored the glares thrown at her the best she could.

Bucky’s father arrived fifteen minutes after Clara and Bucky and although he was reserved and quiet, Clara preferred him over his wife. At least he didn’t openly hate her. Or, what Clara thought was openly. Turns out, Mrs. Barnes can be a lot more aggressive about how much she dislikes someone. Throughout dinner, she dropped subtle hints about how she felt about her son’s girlfriend. Comments about the dress, the hair, the height.  When dessert finally came around, Clara said as little as possible in fear of her voice breaking. Bucky had held her hand for the majority of the meal and glared at his mother without her even noticing and tried to change the topic whenever Mrs. Barnes was trying to hurt Clara. However good his attempts were, the older lady’s word stung.

Clara hadn’t touched her soufflé when the lady of the house called out her name.

“Your father, he is the baker isn’t he?” Clara cleared her throat and confirmed, yes indeed her father was the baker.

“I knew that man long ago, you see. He was, as one would put it, head over heels in love with me. Everyday he would approach me, trying to woo me. It was ridiculous really,” the woman said and threw her head back and laughed a heartfelt laugh. It was the first Clara had heard her laugh and it wrecked her heart knowing it was only because the woman thought her father a fool. Afraid of saying something she might regret she clenched her jaw, stared into her plate and said nothing. Steve’s nervous voice turned her eyes upward.

“The man is a master baker nonetheless, I’m drooling at the mere thought of his pastries.”

“And a kind-hearted man at it too,” Bucky spoke up then with his arm rested on the back of Clara’s chair. He shifted his gaze to his mother, presumable to glare. She didn’t seem to have caught the dirty look her son was sending and instead scoffed.

“Kind-hearted towards you young men perhaps but he was always harassing other girls. I simply don’t understand how you can live with such a man, Clara” The younger girl clenched her fist. She was a girl of mighty temper but she would not lose it now, not when this grey-haired, high and mighty woman looked down at her. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he had forced himself on your mother on more than one occasion.”

Clara stood then and directed her gaze to the woman at the end of the table. Her fists shook with rage and her typically warm and friendly eyes burned with fury.

“I am sorry but I will not sit around and listen to you badmouth my father! He has done nothing but protect and love me and my mother and how dare you make anyone believe otherwise?! Thank you for having me but I will be on my way now.” Clara spit the words with venom and the look on the lady’s face pleased her. She wished she could say more but she was raised better than that and this cold hearted-woman was Bucky’s mother. Bucky, sweet Bucky who rose when she did and looked at her with eyes emitting a vast spectrum of emotions. Curse this boy and his ability to speak so much with his eyes. She locked eyes with him once before turning around and marching out the door. Bucky followed her and when the dust settled after their dramatic exit, the man of the house quietly spoke.

“Quite feisty that one.”

//

Clara didn’t slow down when she got out the Barnes front door. Nor did she slow down when Bucky repeatedly called out her name. She only stopped when he caught up with her and grabbed her elbow by their gate.

“Clara, please wait. I didn’t know she would be that bad,” he said and turned her to face him. She wouldn’t look at him, didn’t want his to see the tears in her eyes. “Clara, look at me.” She sniffed and did her best to swallow the growing lump in her throat before crossing her arms over her chest and looking the boy in the eyes. “I’m so sorry, doll. No one deserves that, she was being rude and uncompassionate and mean and degrading and hurting and–“ He had started pacing but Clara wasn’t paying attention.

“Maybe this isn’t right, James” Clara interrupted. Bucky stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

“What’d you mean?” His eyes were doing that thing again, saying more than his mouth ever would.

“You know what I mean, Bucky. I mean this, this thing we have going on. What are we doing here?” Clara gestured between them with her arms and refused to look him in the eyes.

“What we are doing? We’re enjoying each other’s company, we’re in a relationship together,” he said and put especial pressure on that last word. They stood a while in silence, Bucky desperately trying to get anything out of Clara while she refused to look at him. When she finally spoke it was a quiet whisper.

“I don’t belong in your world…”

“What..?”

“Your mother hates me…”

“Doesn’t matter –“

“Where are we even going with this…?”

“What? Clara, listen-“ He didn’t get to say more because that is when the volcano in Clara erupted.

“No! Bucky! Just… let me… let me think!” Her hands in her hair and tears rolling down her face, she really didn’t want to see herself then. A silence stretched on again before Clara drew a shaky breath. “I just need to think about this whole thing,” she said and refused to look at him. She couldn’t bear to see the hurt in his eyes. She heard him sigh.

“At least let me walk you home, it’s dark already,” he said and tried to smile. It was one of the saddest things she had ever seen.

//

Bucky was angry when he ran up to his house. He was justified in his anger. He was angry at his mother for being so cruel, angry at Clara for not giving them another chance but most of all, he was angry at himself. He should have seen it coming, he should have known his mother would be like this. She would blame it on being protective, of both him and the family. _We must be cautious about who we let close to us, James,_ she said once. She was right about that, they couldn’t just let anyone in as part of the family. They couldn’t just let anyone know what was really going on in the Barnes household. He wholehearted agree to that, bur Clara wasn’t anyone. He _knew_ she wouldn’t run away if they chose to tell her or spill the secret to anyone else or whatever his mother was so afraid of. Clara would have understood.

He reached the front door and although he thought his anger had cooled down on the way, it just blazed alive again at the memory of what happened inside. He threw open the door and barged straight into the dining room where everyone was still seated.

“How? How could you do this?” The chatter that was going on in the room before he entered died down and his mother put the fork down.

“How could I do what? Protect you?”

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” he felt rage build up more and more by every word she said, every lie that came out her mouth. She seemed shocked by his words but he couldn’t care less.

“Excuse me? I won’t tolerate that kind of language” her cold stare was supposed to make him stand down but he wouldn’t, he’d taken her “protectiveness” for too long.

“Just like you won’t tolerate that I am actually happy with Clara?”

“Oh, what do you know about happiness?”

“Okay, fine I don’t know a whole lot about love or happiness but I know I want to experience these things with Clara! And you just drove her away like that means nothing! Do you even know her father?!” His mother eyed her son and stood.

“You listen to me, James. We cannot afford to let _anyone_ close to us. Not with Harrison on our trail, not with the full moon less than a week away, not when you’re going through all of this alone,” she said while stalking over to Bucky, her voice dangerously calm. Bucky set his jaw and stared back at the woman.

“I wouldn’t have been alone,” he said, almost too quiet for the rest of the family to hear. His mother looked almost tired.

“Go to your room,” she ordered before turning around and returning to her seat. Bucky stood where he was for a minute, ignoring Steve’s attempts at making eye contact before he turned around and stormed up the stairs.

//

Clara wished Bucky had let her walk home alone. Firstly, awkward silences was something she had never experienced with him before. Now they had walked an arm’s length apart, not knowing what they would say. Secondly, when they reached the Oswald front door, Bucky said three words Clara had heard before but never had hurt this much.

“See you around.”

“Good night, James” She didn’t know why she called him James. Maybe because Bucky was the boy she loved and James was the boy she could never have. They had been living in a bubble, a small and perfect world where they could be together. Someone would eventually pop it.

Now she was laying in her bed, revisiting her memories of her and Bucky. She had cried and it had left her feeling empty. Slowly she was drifting to sleep, still with the image of a certain blue-eyed boy haunting her.

//

She didn’t want to but Clara got out of bed the next morning. The usual morning routine seemed to take twice as long as usual. When she finally made her way down the stairs, her parents had already opened the shop and were either tending to the customers or baking in the kitchen.

“Oh, there you are, Clara! I heard you come in quite early and then you went straight to bed? Are you alright?”

“Yes, mum. I was just really tired,” the lie seemed to just roll off her tongue. She tried not to think about that and quickly changed the subject. “Sorry about forgetting to get the eggs and milk from Mr Higgins,” she said and tried an apologetic smile.

“Oh, don’t you worry about that! The man himself stopped by on his way to the hardware store. He’s gonna make his fence taller y’know. Poor man keeps losing his sheep.” Her mother started to casually chat with the customers then and didn’t notice how her daughter had grown silent.

The hours passed and Clara had never been as restless as she was that day. There were few customers so she was constantly walking around the shop to see if anything needed to be done or she was ducking her head into the kitchen to see if she could help her father with anything. It was her mother who finally grew tired of it.

“That’s it, Clara! You are driving me absolutely insane with your pacing. I want you to take a long walk, missy!” she suddenly exclaimed, not angry just slightly annoyed. The girl’s stomach twisted. Going outside was something she really didn’t want to do in fear of running into Bucky. She still hadn’t decided what to do about their relationship but perhaps fresh air was something she really needed after all.

She returned to her room for her coat and grabbed her book while she was there. If she had to go outside, she was going to be distracted from anything or anyone who might remind her of Bucky (although her mind did that on its own). She gave her mother a tight smile and went out the door. Normally she would go for the fountain but that was in the middle of town and she wanted to go somewhere secluded. She took a look across the town square and started for the woods in the east. Clara kept her chin up, put on yet a brave smile and walked. She smiled and greeted people she knew, hoping they wouldn’t realize how horrible she felt on the inside. She ran into Mr Harrison again and chatted about his new approach to capture the wolf that was constantly plaguing the town.

 When she finally reached the tree line, she ducked under branch in search of a place of peace and quiet without even a look back. She settled on a big rock about 50 paces from the treeline and she couldn’t hear nor see anything from the town. She hadn’t experienced that kind of peace before and tried to cherish it by just sitting still and letting her mind drift off. She wished she hadn’t. She kept think off Bucky so she opened her book in hope of that the adventures of Oliver Twist would distract her. And they did because suddenly someone coughed. She looked up and looked into the face of yet another person she didn’t want to see anytime soon. _Steve._

**Author's Note:**

> Please come to my inbox on tumblr and yell at me if i dont update: queen-aishaa.tumblr.com


End file.
